


School life

by Daryldixon2



Series: School life [1]
Category: Billy the Exterminator (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: School life is about a high schooler name Aspyn who happens to be the daughter of the famous exterminator Billy Bretherton aka Billy the Exterminator.I will put into of her in story as I go.Story takes place in the year of 2010-2011 era.





	School life

School has just begun. Aspyn Bretherton,15, just parked her truck, and for out. She went up by the school and met Lacie Rhodes there. I

"I got a Mustang." Lacie said. "I want to run this by with you. What if we create a collab channel?"  
"I love that idea. Yeah we should do it." Aspyn said.  
"Aspyn and Lacie channel." Lacie said. "That sounds nice."  
"I does." Aspyn said.  
"I bet it won't get subscribers." Britney Logano said.

Britney Logano is Acid and Aspyn's Billy and they don't get bothered by her. They don't care what she says. Never let Britney Logano get to them. 

"Do YouTube see how far you get." Aspyn said.  
"That's for losers." Britney said.  
"Hey babe." Jason said. " hey Aspyn. Lacie. "  
"I caught Britney cheating on you with my ex yesterday." Lacie said truthfully.

Britney went quiet. Jason knew it was true when she didn't deny it. 

"We're over!" Jason said.

Britney walked away in tears, and Jason looked at Aspyn.

"Thanks Lacie. I wanted out so bad." Jason said.  
"Hey let's go to class." Lacie said. "And you're welcome Jason."


End file.
